A Little Bit of Magic
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: A story about eleven and 12-year-old Hermione's life, when she learns about Hogwarts, finds her first real friend, and discovers her magical new world.
1. Home from School

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, her parents, or anything else of any concern (or not).

This is a new chapter story I'm starting, but I hope to finish it and update regularly! It's like about Hermione before Hogwarts, and when she gets her letter and goes shopping and everything. I'm making it Draco/Hermione, because I so plan on having them be friends and everything, but that might be a little bit later in and Hermione's only eleven, so yeah.

Here it is!

* * *

Hermione Granger shut the front door and tossed her bag on the floor of the entryway. "Mum! I'm home!" she shouted, running into her mother's office. Mrs. Granger often worked in here on school afternoons so she was home when Hermione got home from school.

"Hello, dear," she said warmly. "There's some tea and sandwiches in the kitchen if you're hungry. Then you may start your homework."

Hermione nodded and didn't protest. Unlike the other children in her Year 5 class at school, she was bright and eager to learn. Truthfully, she found Mrs. Rand's book on planets fascinating.

After gathering up a cup of tea and a few sandwiches on a plate, Hermione settled herself in the armchair in the office. "Mrs. Rand brought a big model of the planets to class today," Hermione said, breaking the slightly peaceful and slightly nervous silence. "Pluto is ever so small, though. I don't even know why people make such a fuss over it."

Mrs. Granger looked up from her papers. She looked flustered. "I don't know, Hermione, but I'm sure there's a reason for it. Ask Mrs. Rand. Planets aren't just anything. There's a reason they're considered that."

Hermione pondered this for a minute, staring out the window at the chilly March weather. "I know, Mum," she said, only half-paying attention. "I'm going to start my homework now."

Mrs. Granger smiled and picked up her daughter's plate. "Very well. Oh, by the way, your orthodontist called the office today and set the date. You'll get your braces on the twenty-first."

Hermione grabbed her bag and hurried up the stairs. She didn't see why she had to have braces. The girls in her class already tormented her enough, though she didn't care much about that. The straight As and the gold star on her Year 4 report card had been enough to please her. She only thought it was dumb to get braces when she still had so many baby teeth and she'd have to go through them again later.

Hermione'a bedroom was very cozy. Hermione liked it to be that way, charming and comfortable. Her bed was tucked in the corner, next to the bookshelves, and in the front, by the window, was her desk. This was her favourite thing. Still, she knew her mum thought it was silly for her to devote so much time sitting at the desk and not playing with dolls or talking to friends on the telephone.

Friends. Hermione opened her workbook to planets but reflected deeply on this. It wasn't that she didn't want friends, and most certainly thought that sounded nice, but she couldn't think of a single girl in her class that would suffice.

Hermione bit her lip as she thought of that afternoon, when Maddie had called her a know-it-all for saying she'd already read all the books on the spring reading list. Was she supposed to befriend that kind of girl?

Hermione worked away at her homework for hours. Not only did she fill out the simple worksheet in the curriculum book, but she wrote a report about Pluto's ridiculous size. Maybe Mrs. Rand would agree.

"Hermione! We'd like to talk to you!"

Hermione was startled when she heard the voices of her parents calling to her from downstairs. She straightened her grey skirt, which she had cleverly matched with her blue tee that morning, and skipped down the stairs to them.

Mr. Granger was tall and already balding, with a kind look in his eyes. Hermione ran and hugged him, then settled down on the sofa in the sitting room. "What is it?" she asked. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Mr. Granger held up a piece of paper, looking grave. Hermione, concerned, jumped up to read it, but he held it away from her grasp.

"Hermione, Mrs. Rand just dropped off a note for us about your behaviour in the classroom today," Mrs. Granger said in a tone that indicated she was upset with Hermione. "Do you have an explanation?"

Hermione thought back to that afternoon, but couldn't think of anything. "I don't know," she said honestly. "I didn't do anything."

"You didn't trip Maddie DeLea?"

Hermione froze. She had forgotten about that. "I didn't do that," she said quickly. "I mean, I don't know how it happened. I wasn't even close to her."

"Mrs. Rand said that Maddie called you a name and then you tripped her because you were angry. What did she call you, and what happened?" Mr. Granger sat down, looking stressed.

Hermione couldn't look at him. She thought back to the horrible words, "know it all," and to the incident that had happened afterwards. She really COULDN'T explain it. Maddie had spoken and then, in an instant, she'd toppled over. Hermione swore she hasn't done anything.

Really. But somehow, it had felt strange. So she'd apologised to Maddie and Mrs. Rand had asked her if it was her fault and she'd said yes. She couldn't help but say so. She always followed rules.

"Hermione, I'm ashamed," Mr. Granger said, not waiting for an answer.

This was enough for a perfect little girl like Hermione. "I'm sorry," she repeated, heading for the stairs. "I didn't really do it."

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! Please review!

I plan to update soon! I know that chapter was kind of interesting, but it's not just Hermione and her parents, I promise. I want to have this be before Book one, and then kind of fade into it, and I'll end it there. That's a ways off though!

Linley =)


	2. The Strange Note

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, her parents, or anything else of any concern.

So here's Chapter 2! Please review, because you'll be the first! Anyway, I actually managed to make this long, so that's rare for me! Anyway (again), here it is!

* * *

The following morning, Hermione awakened early, as usual, and hurried down for breakfast. Her parents were both getting ready for work, and Mrs. Granger simply handed Hermione a bowl of cereal. "Good morning," she said, in a clear attempt at being patient. "You've got almost an hour before you have to leave, so why don't you get out your new skirt. You never remember in the evenings."

Hermione's school did not have a strict uniform, but required that girls wear respectful shirts and skirts. Hermione had attended the school since Year 1, and owned a great amount of skirts. However, they were all nearly identical, in either grey, navy blue, or a darker black. Hermione had a new, unopened one, in a very pretty navy blue colour, but she never did remember to open it. Now, she nodded. "All right, Mum," she said obediently. "I will."

Hermione finished her cereal and jumped up from the table. She was still wearing her nightgown, and began to imagine a shirt that would go with her new skirt. She really wasn't interested in fashion, however, and she quickly dismissed the thoughts, deciding she'd just find a shirt.

Hermione wore similar things nearly every day. It was like she had her own uniform. In just a few minutes, she was sporting the new skirt, a creme coloured sweater, creme stockings of a similar colour, and was pulling on her shoes. She had just tugged the second one on when there was a loud knock on the front door.

It was a wonder Hermione could hear it at all, through her closed door. She peered out the shades on her window, but, unable to see any sort of car, could not tell who was at the door.

Quietly, she crept down the stairs and to the front door. She was forbidden to open the door when she was at home by herself, but her parents had already left for work. Stealthily, she peered through the peephole.

She was frightened at the sight of a middle-aged woman she was certain she'd never seen before. She looked almost like someone out of a book, and Hermione had read many of those. The woman was wearing the strangest clothes, a kind of floor length coat. Hermione half-giggled, though she was panicked, too. She calmed herself, figuring the woman had gotten the wrong house, and Hermione silently continued to watch through the peephole. She was small enough that she couldn't be seen, but she began to grow tired and worried as several minutes went by and the woman did not leave. Hermione was just about to run and call her mother when the woman calmly put some kind of paper on the ground and walked off. Hermione heard a strange crack from the side of the house as he disappeared from sight.

Hermione didn't have time to stand there. She had to leave for school. She ran upstairs and grabbed her big, then sprinted downstairs and out the door. She snatched up the note, and read:

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,

I have something important to tell you about your daughter. I will be by tonight at 7pm.

Sincerely,

Catherine Abbott

Hermione was positive she had never met this woman, and hoped it was her parent's friend. Or some kind of joke. She had a strange feeling about the woman, and she couldn't quite shake it from herself, even as she set off walking through the chilly air.

Hermione'a school wasn't far from Hermione's house, though the school was closer to actual London. Hermione rather enjoyed the walk, even in the chilly early spring weather. Today, though, all she could think about was the note written definitely to her parents about her from this strange woman. She hoped the woman would not come they night, and her parents would know not to listen.

"Hey, Hermione!" a voice called.

Hermione looked up. Maddie was running at her. Hermione was so surprised, she stopped walking completely and Maddie came right up to her. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for calling you a know-it-all yesterday," Maddie said. Hermione could tell it wasn't a for-real apology, but she was still amazed she'd received any kind of apology.

"That's all right. I'm sorry I tripped you."

Hermione started walking again and Maddie skipped along beside her. It was weird, Maddie acting like she often talked to know-it-all Hermione.

"It was so strange, though," Maddie continued, "how you tripped me. Because you didn't. You weren't standing next to me! How did you do that?"

Hermione shrugged, afraid she wasn't doing well at pretending it was normal to walk with someone like Maddie. "I didn't," she said. "I mean, I don't know. I really don't."

That was the truth, but Maddie looked mystified. "Well, it was weird," she'd said in a concluding tone. "I have to run. But wait, why do you look so-well-distraught?"

Did she look distraught? Hermione managed a shrug. "I'm not," she said quickly. "I don't know why I look that way."

But she did know. There was someone strange coming to her house that night, and they were coming to talk about her.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

Please review! I'll have Chapter 3 out soon if you're interested (okay, you probably aren't...)! Anyway, yeah, bye...!

Linley =)


	3. The Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, her parents, or anything else of any concern.

So here's Chapter 3! Catherine Abbott is someone I made up, if you wondered, but more about her is revealed her. I don't mean she's secretive, just I did think about it! I'm so sorry this is so short, but I had trouble with the ending and decided to end it then I could!

* * *

Though Mrs. Rand praised Hermione continually about her amazing report, and gave her several extra-credit grade points, Hermione did not focus well at school that day. Her mind kept wandering to the note, and the strange woman coming to talk about her.

"Hermione! School is over!" someone hissed as Hermione sat reflecting this that afternoon.

Hermione jumped and spotted Maddie. She wasn't giggling, though, and looked simply surprised. Hermione did her best to ignore her and hurried out of her classroom, pausing only to thank Mrs. Rand. In a matter of seconds, she was running home.

Hermione remembered tucking the note in her bag, and she knew they she had to show it to her mother. Otherwise, the woman would show up and surprise everyone. Besides, Hermione wanted to talk about this with her mother before the woman came.

The Granger house seemed much closer to school then normal. Hermione rushed inside and flung herself into her mother's office. "Mum!"

"My goodness, Hermione!" Mrs. Granger appeared rather startled, and she held up her hand at her overexcited daughter. "What is it?"

Hermione gathered her breath as she extracted the note from her bag. "This woman came to the door this morning. She waited, but if course I didn't answer because you weren't home. Then she left this. What is it?"

Hermione handed the note to her mother. Mrs. Granger looked thoroughly puzzled. "I don't know," she said after a moment. "I've never heard of a Catherine Abbott. But if she's coming to tonight, I suppose we'll find out."

Hermione didn't think this was a particularly good analysis of the situation. A strange woman was coming to their house, and she hadn't even been invited. What found she possibly want to say?

The day took a while to get through. Hermione finished the rest of the homework for the week, and then began reading A Tale of Two Cities. When she heard her father come home, Hermione dropped the book and sprinted down to greet him.

It took both Mrs. Granger and Hermione to explain the note to an over-tired, confused Mr. Granger. All he seemed to understand was that someone was coming by that evening. After this, Hermione gave up.

When it came to be 6:30, Hermione started checking the clock almost every minute. She sat at the table, anxiously reading a nature book she'd located on the top of the bookshelf, covered in dust. It was perfectly interesting.

Well, interesting enough until the doorbell rang. Hermione had just check the clock and saw it said precisely seven when the bell rang. Mrs. Grsnger jumped up to open it and Hermione ran after her, through the office.

The same woman from that morning, wearing the same kind of odd coat, was standing there. "Hello," she said warmly. "I trust you received my note? I'm Catherine Abbot, a volunteer at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I really do think we'd best sit down."

The women was so mesmerising that neither Mrs. or Mr. Granger objected. Hermione was curious about the strange name for the school, and wondered whet she had to do with it. It sounded like a cult or something.

"Well," said Catherine Abbott, once she was seated comfortably in the kitchen. "I am not sure of the right way to explain this, except straight out. Hermione, dear, you are a witch. You see, magic exists, and witches and wizards are kept a secret from the non-magic people of the world. I know this sounds abrupt, but there is really no way to explain it in a way they makes sense."

Yes, it sounded abrupt. Hermione felt her mother's hand cling to hers. Though what this woman was saying sounded ridiculous, something made Hermione believe it. She didn't know why.

"That's-well-" Mrs. Granger could not speak.

Catherine Abbott smiled. "I quite understand. My husband had trouble believing me. But my daughter, Hannah, grew up with magic. So I will ask you this, Hermione. Have you ever done anything you can't explain, but you knew was you?"

Hermione froze. She thought of Maddie, and she nodded. "Yes," she said. "I have."

And Hermione could have sworn that magic was in the room right then.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

I know Hogwarts students normally find out about Hogwarts on their 11th birthday, but Hermione's eleventh birthday is almost a year before Hogwarts and I thought that was too much time. Maybe I'll work that into the story. Anyway, bye!

Linley =)


	4. The Letter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, her parents, or anything else of any concern.

Here's Chapter 4! Hermione just learns more about Hogwarts, but she'll be going to Diagon Alley soon and everything! And then she'll meet-well, you can wait!

* * *

Mrs. Granger looked astounded at Hermione's answer, and squeezed her daughter's hand so hard Hermione could barely feel it. "When?" she asked limply. "When have you done something that you couldn't-I mean, like-um-Mrs. Abbott said?"

Hermione felt very sure when she answered her mother. "Like with Maddie," she said. "When I tripped her yesterday. I didn't really. I wasn't standing by her. But she fell, and it was me. I know it was, Mum."

Mrs. Granger was silent, and Mr. Granger appeared perplexed. "Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking, how do you expect us to believe this-this rather surprising idea?"

Catherine Abbot looked thoughtful, then pulled a strange piece of wood out of her coat. Hermione could tell it was special, and not something random or something of mistake. In a split second, Mrs. Abbot waved the stick and Hermione's torn up copy of Great Expectations was suddenly fresh and un-torn. The next moment, a bouquet of flowers sat primly and naturally in the center of the Granger's coffee table.

Hermione was sure it was magic, the way it all happened so fast. Still, it wasn't like she could believe something so preposterous so quickly. Firmly, she said, "Tell us more about this Hogwarts place. And magic. What is it?"

Mrs. Abbott smiled, and seemed to relax. She glanced at Hermione's parents, but neither objected, staring in wonder at the bouquet and the fresh, new book. "Well, Hogwarts is just one of many wizarding schools for witches and wizards ages eleven to eighteen, or as Muggles say, Year 6 to Year 12."

"Muggles?" It was Mrs. Granger who voiced the question. "What's that?"

"Non-magical people, like you and your husband," Mrs. Abbott explained.

"And what's that?" Mr. Granger asked, pointing at the magical stick. He sounded much more confident now.

"My wand," Mrs. Abbott said patiently. "Hermione, dear, you'll have one of your own soon enough, when you go shopping for your school supplies in Diagon Alley. I will help you there."

"Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked curiously. "Just explain all you can, with no interruptions!"

Mrs. Abbot laughed and nodded. "All right. Hogwarts has existed for hundreds of years, as has magic. Since eternity of course, for magic. Wizards love everywhere, often in Muggle areas just like you. In London, Diagon Alley is the most popular shopping location for students in the UK. It's not far, and is only visible to witches and wizards, through the Leaky Cauldron, a pub. That's where you'll buy your school supplies. When you get to Hogwarts, you'll attend classes and it's just like a normal school, but with magic. A boarding school. You get there by train, from King's Cross Station. There's a Ministry of Magic, located underneath London. And, well, there's so much to explain! I don't know where to begin!"

Hermione was thoroughly overwhelmed by this small bit of information, and was a bit relieved when Mrs. Abbott announced, "I really must be going. Here is your letter, Hermione, and your supply list is in there. I will be in contact about your shopping soon."

"Thank you!" Hermione called after her.

When the door shut, Mrs. Granger jumped up. "It certainly sounds as though magical people are well-developed," she said, clearly stunned. "This seems like a lovely world."

Hermione was so happy she could not control herself. She hugged her mother, then her father, then excitedly tire open the letter. It was in bold print, and she read aloud:

"Dear Hermione Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later then 31 July."

Hermione looked up, dazed. "It's real," she said. "It really is, isn't it?"

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

Please review! I haven't had any in a while, and I do love them, so make me happy! And to the people who have reviewed, thank you! It means a lot!

Linley =)


	5. The Directions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, her parents, or anything else of any concern.

So I know it's been a while but here's another chapter! This is a bit choppy, as I wrote it over two days, but I hope you like it anyway! There's no Draco but there will be in 1-2 chapters! I'm getting up to it!

* * *

Hermione was used to adults saying they'd be in contact soon and not contacting for a month. And Mrs. Abbott, though the strangest woman Hermione had ever met, was still an adult.

Therefore, Hermione was thoroughly surprised when a letter arrived in the normal mail just over a week after the very weird evening when Mrs. Abbott had come. Hermione had sprinted home from school in a light rain, thrown herself into the kitchen to inquire about the mail (she started doing this every day), and shrieked when her mother handed her the letter. Really, Mrs. Granger looked just as excited as she was.

Hermione (the letter read),

You will need to go shopping for your school supplies. I will attach directions to the Leaky Cauldron. You can ask the barman for help when you get there. Your parents will not be able to see it, but you can help them through the door.

Good luck!

Catherine Abbott

Hermione was too excited to read the letter aloud, and handed it to her mother. But while still excited, Mrs. Granger looked a bit apprehensive, too.

"Hermione, dear," she said slowly, "How will we know where it is? Even with directions, and even if you can see it, it sounds difficult."

Hermione but her lip, thinking. "If it was that difficult, Mrs. Abbott wouldn't act like it was so simple," she protested. "When can we go?"

Mrs. Granger read the letter over again and said resolutely, "Well, I suppose it would be best to go sooner then later. I'll ask your father when. Maybe next weekend."

It was Monday, but even five days seemed awfully short a time to wait to go buy all her magic things! Hermione could hardly control her excitement all afternoon and evening as she did her homework, to the point where Mr. Granger had to ask her to be quieter at dinner: a first.

After dinner, Mr. Granger settled down in the living room and called Hermione in. He laughed when she bounced in, her bushy brown hair crashing all around and even knocking a book to the floor. "Calm down, Hermione," he said. "And yes, I think we'll go Saturday."

Hermione jumped up and down, if possible, even more after this. Mr. Granger laughed and Mrs. Granger came into see what the commotion was. "Where are the directions?" she said, sitting down next to her husband. "Go get them, Hermione. See if we can figure it out."

Hermione skipped excitedly up to her bedroom, where she'd set the letter down. She grabbed the envelope and sprinted back down to her parents.

Mr. Granger took the envelope and removed the extra sheet of paper in it. He unfolded it and then laughed again. "It's just directions from the house by roads! Like if we were to look it up in the atlas! I thought for sure it'd be more complicated."

Hermione smiled, glad it would be difficult to locate the place. "I guess magical people aren't so different from us. Or you," she said, realising she, too, was magical.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked positively delighted as they read over the directions and the letter again. Hermione didn't do any reading that night-she was too busy running around the house, rereading letters and notes and thinking about that weekend.

The weekend came much too slowly. Maddie seemed to still be thinking about the tripping incident, one of Hermione's homework assignments was entered in a national contest, and Hermione read three Charles Dickens books over just five class reading periods.

On Friday afternoon, Mrs. Rand called Hermione up to her desk. "I have some exciting news," she said secretively. "I thought I'd tell you first. I'm going to be the sixth grade teacher next year!"

Hermione smiled, then turned rather pink. "That's great!" she said, trying to seem enthusiastic. "You're an amazing teacher."

"Thank you," Mrs. Rand said warmly. "But you don't have to be like that. I know you're not returning to this school next year. It's all right. Your parents told me."

Hermione shifted her feet. "Told you what?"

"That you're going to be attending school abroad. I expected it, too. You're so gifted. I'm so proud of you. You will write, won't you?"

Hermione blinked, surprised and unsure what to say. "Of-of course," she stammered. "Thanks-Mrs. Rand."

"Yes," Mrs. Rand said. "You're very welcome, Hermione. Now you'd best get home."

On the way home, Hermione felt almost like she was saying goodbye, though there were three and a half months left in school. But strangely, Hermione didn't feel sad, only excited. She was setting off on an amazing adventure, and she couldn't wait for it to begin.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

Please review as I haven't gotten many for this story! If you have reviewed, thank you! That's basically it... I'll update soon!

Linley =)


End file.
